Star Brand
by Origin of Pink
Summary: Have you ever wished upon a star? What did you wish for? Fame? Riches? Well one Izuku Midoriya wished for the power to protect everyday for as long as he can remember. His wish was eventually granted and while he was happy about it he didn't think it would cause this many problems.


**Hello I just wanted to introduce you to my new story called of course Star Brand (no relation to the marvel hero). This is my first ever fanfiction so any and all advice or critics are welcome but anything rude will be ignored. Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

* * *

For thousands of years, we humans have looked to the stars. In intrigue and wonder and we imagined. Imagined of just what could be out there. We longed to find out its many secrets and hoped to gain some understanding of just what is out there. Then quirks came about, and people found a new wonder to try and figure out. With quirks people began showing weird and abnormal abilities, the likes never seen before, and our understanding of the world was tilted in a way we never imagined possible. We stopped looking to the stars for answers and began trying to understand these new powers, sure that space couldn't surprise just as much as quirks had. It wouldn't be long till we were proven wrong in this assumption and shown that this universe still had many ways to surprise us. What's more, I never thought that this surprise would send my life down a path I never dreamed of.

"People are not born equal" This is a hard truth I was forced to understand when I was young. But I would not allow that to hold me back.

* * *

"Now then class, before I let you guys off for your Spring vacation, I'd like to remind you guys not to" Before he could finish, the bell announcing the end of class interrupted him and the students who were already on the edge of their seats, started rushing for the door slamming it open and stampeding to get out of the school.

"Hey wait!" The teacher bellowed looking as if he wanted to try and stop them but gave up with a sigh and slumping on his podium. His eyes scanned the room to see who had stuck around only to see one student quietly gathering his things to leave

"…Well Midoriya I doubt there's any reason to warn you of this but please try not to get into any trouble."

Izuku not expecting the teacher to speak to him jumped a bit before responding with a slight stutter "Uh oh of course sir. I uh hope you have an enjoyable break sir."

The teacher let out a slightly self-loathing chuckle "I'll be preparing for the new school year; I'm not going to have much of a break."

"Oh, uh sorry?"

"Don't worry about it, my own fault for putting it off" He responded waving his hand "Have a nice vacation yourself Midoriya."

Izuku bowed while saying thanks before walking out of the class in a hurry.

As soon as the door shut Izuku let out a sigh before turning a walking away, a slight smile blooming on his face at the thought of finally having a break from school. While walking he pulled out his phone to see what new hero news he missed while in class.

'Hm Kamui Woods has been more active in the area. I wonder if I can find him and get his autograph to add to my collection.' He thought while slightly speeding up down the stairs to the front of school passing by a few of the students who were staying behind for one reason or another in hopes of getting home quicker to change. 'I might be able to catch him if I can hurry' right after he got to the bottom of the stairs and was speed walking to the shoe racks, he slammed headlong into someone sending himself down to the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Deku!"

As soon as Izuku heard that he froze, hesitating before looking up. As soon as he saw exactly who he'd run into, Izuku couldn't help thinking he might not be able to find Kamui Woods after all. Standing above him while looking down at him smirking was one of Katsuki's entourage Haru with Kaito right behind him.

"Uh hello you guys what um what are you two still doing here." Izuku responded raising up slowly hoping this wouldn't get any worse.

Haru, the one he bumped into, just chuckled before rolling his eyes "Hah if you must know dumbass, I forgot something and came back to get it. Now what are you still doing here grinning?"

Kaito laughed before responding "Probably saw a hero he's planning to go stalk or something."

Hearing this Izuku began blushing furiously. The boys seeing this began laughing even worse than before making Izuku feel even worse than he already did.

"The hell are you just standing around for hurry it up!?" As soon as that was heard all three jumped, two in shock and one in fright, before looking at where the shout came from and seeing Katsuki walking down the hall looking bored. As soon as Izuku laid eyes on him his face lost all its color. Katsuki was walking towards them before stopping for a moment as soon as he saw Izuku. Izuku could see as Katsuki's face went from surprised and then quickly shifted into rage as soon as they made eye contact.

The two lackeys and Izuku watched as Katsuki stalked up to them. As soon as he was close enough, he clicked his tongue before switching attention to the Haru clearly wanting to know what was taking so long. Haru realizing this responded, "Well we were on our way before Deku ran right into me."

"And why the hell are you getting in people's way huh Deku?"

Izuku winced at having been addressed but before he could respond Kaito spoke up "Well it seems like Deku here was planning to go stalking a hero again."

Katsuki's face turned from irritation to disgust as soon as he heard that. Izuku could already tell what he was thinking and braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Honestly your still doing shit like that. Why would heroes want your useless quirkless ass anywhere near them? Or do you think you could get them to actually give you advice that could make you a hero?"

"It's…. been my-my dream"

"**DREAM!?" **Katsuki bellowed grabbing Izuku's collar before pushing him against a wall, hands popping from his irritation "What the hell can you even do!? Or do you actually think those stupid ass notes you keep writing are actually going to do anything to help HUH!? You think you ass can match up to me?!"

"WHAT?! No no no no I-I didn't mean anything like… Like that!"

"Then why don't you get it through that thick ass skull of yours and give up trying. Face reality you fucking nerd."

All Izuku could do was stand there quivering as Katsuki glared at him with Haru and Kaito both snickering behind him. Katsuki seeing that Izuku wasn't going to say anything else threw him to the ground and started walking away to the stairs.

"Oi! Come on still gotta get your shit so we can go!"

Haru and Kaito hearing this remembered why they were there in the first place started following still snickering.

Haru glanced back at Izuku who was still picking himself up before asking, "Pretty tame today huh?"

Katsuki tsked before responding, "Break just started I don't have time to waste on trash like him."

"Still can't even say anything back." Kaito observed

"He can't say anything. He knows what'd happen if he tries." Was the last thing Izuku heard before they turned into the stairwell.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he was walking home head lowered. 'I wonder if it'd still be worth it to try and find Kamui Woods? Probably cheer me up.' Right as the thought came, he shook it away and decided to go home instead. 'Breaks finally started I have all the time to go hero hunting tomorrow. Plus, no Katsuki or anyone else for a few days as well! Just go home for now and destress should be what I do for the rest of the day!' As soon as he thought that Izuku puffed back up and started walking faster even going so far as waving at one of the four children that were playing around not willing to let Katsuki or anyone else bring down his day.

'Nothings going to ruin this break for me!'

Right when he thought that a rumble sound was heard. Izuku and the few people around him froze, shocked by the sound before quickly looking around wondering if a villain attack was going on. After a few seconds of silence, they all began calming down clearly thinking what ever made that sound had pasted.

Izuku bringing up his phone began walking again searching on the net to see if he could find what made that noise had been posted about when another rumbling sound came. This time the rumble lasted few seconds longer. In that time Izuku had finally figured out where it was coming from and glanced up in confusion before freezing in shock at what he saw. The people around him had pick up on his reaction and all started glancing up as well only to react as Izuku had.

They could only stare in shock as what could only be a multi-colored meteorite was cutting through the air. Now the rumbling wasn't stopping and as it grew closer it began getting louder and louder. Many people with quirks that gifted enhanced hearing, started feeling pain from it. Even at the distance it was at they could tell that it was massive. Izuku could hear the murmurs of those around him as they worriedly wondered if they'll be safe.

'Even at that size the heroes should be able to stop it no matter how big it was.' As soon as that thought things got tremendously worse when with the eyes of millions watching the glow of the meteorite grew harsher and then with a crack that echoed for miles. The meteorite exploded in a bright flash. The sound from it sent a great rumble through the city powerful enough that many were sent to the ground from the shockwave even at the height that the meteor was at. What many didn't see was a pulse of energy heading towards them when this pulse finally hit ground electrical equipment was sent into a frenzy. Musutafu and many other cities experienced this as cellphones computers and the like began malfunctioning.

At this time people began panicking but what made this worse was when they heard louder rumbles again. Izuku and those around him who were just picking themselves up looked up at the darkening sky covered in clouds of dust and saw something that sent them into an even worse frenzy, screams started sounding all over as up above the single meteorite had broken into many smaller ones that began raining down on the city and even farther beyond as the height and power of the explosion had enough power to send them over the horizon. These chunks were different than the meteorite not just in size but were also all giving white glows instead though if one looked close enough they would notice the many different colored ones mixed in all scattering.

Izuku could only stare in horror as many of these smaller chunks slammed into a few buildings he could see in the distance with such speed and force that many were brought down. What brought him back to attention was when one of the girls near him started screaming while pointing up. Izuku's head snapped up to see a few chunks heading towards them. Many were white but one that really caught his attention was one slightly larger chunk that was glowing green instead. As soon as this was brought to their attention Izuku and those around him started running as fast as they could trying their hardest to get out of the strike zone.

Glancing back Izuku could see a few hit the buildings around a send them toppling down in clouds of dust. The sound these collisions made hurt his ears, but he looked forward and kept pushing on in hopes of getting to safety. Unluckily a chunk had fallen into a building in front of him and sent debris and dust onto him and a few of those around him sending them to the ground from the force alone.

Dazed with ears ringing it took Izuku a few seconds to focus when he did, he saw that only a about four people had gotten knocked down like him. Many of the others had gone on running but two had come back to help. A guy who seemed to have a bubble quirk to protect himself and others and a woman with six arms. Izuku remembering what was happening rose to his feet wobbling all the while and moved to help when he and all the others froze. All around them the was a greenish glow that was steadily getting brighter and a dull roar that was getting louder and louder. Izuku looked up quickly and noticed with horror that the bigger green chunk was heading right at them. Quickly Izuku and the rest started moving to get away when Izuku heard something that caused him to pause.

Looking behind him, he saw one of the children from earlier specifically the one he waved at covered in dust and coughing. He could see a slight cut on her forehead that let him know why she wasn't moving. Izuku ran back ignoring one of the people that came back to help yelling at him wondering what he's doing. As soon as he got to the girl, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it back to safety, but he still picked her up and attempted to run back. Seeing the bubble quirk user rushing back to help gave Izuku an idea. With a spin he hurled the girl with all his might straight at the other guy. The bubble quirk user realizing what he's doing hesitated for a moment before he caught the girl and then jumped back making a bubble around himself and her.

'Well at least I know I can help someone' was the last thought he had before the chunk slammed into him and the ground exploded with a big cloud of dirt and debris.

* * *

**And there you have it Star Brand. To give a little insight to how this story was made I originally got the idea from Kim Possible or to be more specific Shego and her brothers. Though while the idea of how Izuku got his abilities came from their the actual powers are going to be pretty unique. I spent months actually planning this story out so I'm happy to finally have it out here. I don't have a schedule yet but i will be planning to make one I'll let you guys know next chapter. See ya!**


End file.
